Riders
by princessfromNarnia
Summary: This story is about a girl,who steels a dragon egg from Galbatorix! Her hope is to get to the Varden before she is captured, but something unexpected happens. I haven't read Eldest yet but I will. R&R! Enjoy!


A/N: This is my first fanfic so please write nice reviews. I haven't read _Eldest_ yet so sorry if things are a little messed up. Just so you now this first came to me when I was reading _Eragon_ (after I saw the movie). I love Eragon and Ed Speleers is really hot. I'm only writing 1 chapter till I read Eldest.enjoy!

Forward: One thing no one knew something that everyone just over looked. Everyone knows of the three dragon eggs that Galbatorix held. But did anyone every tell you of the fourth? Well there was. One that was hidden. One that at first was overlooked by even Galbatorix. There was a young rider maiden at the last true battle of the Dragon Riders. The maiden's name is lost in stories and memories of old. At a last moment when almost all hope was lost the young maiden stole one of the dragon eggs to protect it from Galbatorix's evil reign. Galbatorix was infuriated when he heard of the missing egg. Soon word reached his ear of the young dragon rider that escaped. He sent many men to look for her but for a great deal of time she remained unfound. One cold dreary night she was found by what was called Carvahall. She rode through the night trying to escape them. When the rider at last gave in to defeat she was killed and the egg was taken to the king. The king held on to the egg as well as the others for the longest of time. Until one day another brave person stepped up to save the egg from Galbatorix's control. This time it was a young boy. He knew much of dragons and their riders. The boy unlike many had herd the story of the fourth egg, and how Galbatorix acquired it. So he took it upon himself to steal it from Galbatorix. He only made as far as Dras Leona before he was caught. In the process the boy lost the egg. The egg was lost. Occasionally people would report to the king that they had seen the egg, but all stories ended inconclusive. Years later the egg was found. But to all surprise it was found it Carvahall. The king held the egg in secret and private. No one knew of its existence.

Chapter1: Many years later in the capital of Ura-baien. A young girl ran through the streets heading to a house next to a large tavern. In secret there a dispatch of Varden were meeting. This elite group was formed to recruited members for the Varden that still lived it the empire. The group was also formed to find a weakness from the inside of the empire. The girl swiftly entered the house. Then she said _word has come to the king's ear of our intensions. Meria you must get out of here if you are caught we all shall suffer _said a women talking to the girl. _Meria escape now with your life, for if you die all is lost said a man. _Suddenly they heard someone loudly bang on the door and shouted _open this door in name of the king's guard. _The woman turned to Meria and whispered _Meria leave, leave now! Quickly! _Meria ran to the back window and smashed it. She broke through the remaining shards and ran down the alley. She ran with her black cape wiping in the wind. Her heartbeat accelerated as she ran faster and faster. Meria could only think of one thing to do. She darted down another street that lead toward the palace. She looked behind her but there was nothing in sight. She reached the palace entrance and ran around the side to a door that was unlocked. She slipped through the door and ran down the passage way. She knew precisely were to go. She continued down the passage. Then she started to hear footsteps coming toward her direction. She turned a sharp corned and started to run. The footsteps started to grow closer and closer to her. She could hear her breathing grow heavier and her heartbeat started pounding harder and louder. As she turned another corner she saw the person following her she let out a slight gasp as she recognized him. As her speed accelerated down the passageway. When she got to the end of the passage way she got to a door, that lead to a hidden untold of room, she noticed the door was locked. She was trapped! When the man turned the corner he shouted with a slight smile and excitement _Princess Meria were have you been!_

_Mortange surprised to see you at this late hour _said Meria. _Same should I say to you Meria_! Said Mortange in claim but insistent voice. _You should not refer to me in that manner! If to speak to me at all Mortange, at least refer to me as Princess Meria! My apologies your highness _said Mortange._ Princess shall escort you to your bedchamber? _Asked Mortange._ Yes I suppose _answered Meria. As Meria walked to her bedchamber she thought to herself, my life is terrible. All of the ladies of the court have long lush brown or blond hair. While she had shoulder length dark red hair. She always felt different and out of place here. That's one reason why she joined the Varden. But another was her and her father, Galbatorix, didn't get along at all. But the worst of all outside of the elite group from the Varden, the rest of the Varden didn't even know she was one of them. She always wished to be some one else some where else. Sometimes she would have dreams of a Dragon Rider. He was a young man with wavy blond hair. He was once a farm boy from a valley far away. She had just recently learned his name in a dream. He said in the dream _my name is Eragon; I'm coming to find you, unless you find me first. My dragon's name is Shaphira, she is blue; look for me in the skies. My name is Eragon I'll find you. _Meria had been having these dreams for a great deal of time. Every time the boy Eragon would say things like _what is your name, because I don't know you but some how I do. _Many times he would say nothing but they would stare at each other for sometime. She enterd her bedchamber. It had a beautiful Oakwood four post bed with maroon/red, velvet curtains. In the corner of the room was an oak wardrobe and next to that was an oak vanity. The only other thing that was laid out was a silver crown with a ruby in the center. Meria only wore her crown when she was in important places, or she was going to see people of importance. The crown was the only thing that Galbatorix had ever given her. After Mortange left, Meria changed into a black dress that was made of a type of leathery material and leggings underneath the dress. Meria creped out the door and headed back down the passage to the door that lead to the room were the dragon eggs were held. When she got to the door, this time it was not locked. When she got into the room it was all black except in the middle of the room was an egg it sat upon a pedestal of silver. Only a few candles were lit which gave the room an eerie glow. Meria grabbed the dark royal purple egg and ran out of the room. She ran down the passage and out the side door into the streets. Meria enterd another door that lead into a courtyard. In the courtyard was a stable with many different horses. Meria went into the stable a got her horse. Her horse was a black horse with a white stripe on her nose. Meria's horse's name was Charola. Charola was two years old and was a wild young mere. Meria packed her saddle bag with supplies for her journey. She knew that by morning there would be solders searching for her and the dragon egg. Meria hoped that if she headed up north to find the elves. Meria hoped that the elves would be kinder to her and believe her that she was part of the elite group sent to the capital. Meria was only twenty leagues away from Ura-baien by sunrise. She could see clouds of dust being kicked up by the solders horse in the distance. When Meria turned around she saw the solders closing in on her. She set off at get speed to try to out run them. By mid-day Charola and Meria were out of breath and exhausted. But with the enclosing solders made it difficult to stop for long. By night fall Meria was far enough away from the solders to stop for the night. Meria had troubles sleeping all she could think about was the boy Eragon and his words haunted her mind and thoughts. She woke to a strange noise. Meria looked down at her arm which was clutched tightly to the purple egg. She sat awake for along time, always with the egg close to her or in sight. About an hour later Meria noticed that the egg started to move as well as make the strange sounds it had been making. The egg started to crack. Lines appeared on the egg and enlarge the crack. Shards of the purple egg started to break. Then the small purple dragon hatched from the egg fully. Meria was in shock. Being daughter of the king she knew all about how the dragon waits to hatch till the dragon find the right person. Meria didn't think she would name the dragon until they had a time to bond. Then Meria fell into a deep sleep. When Meria awoke she saw the solders and the Ra'zac approaching. Meria grabbed the little dragon and put it in her bag and rode off. The Ra'zac were on their flying steeds. They were checking up to her quickly. When she looked up she saw the Ra'zac right above her. One of the Ra'zac's steed's claws grabbed her and soared into the air. She struggled to get free. Finally the Ra'zac out of amusement let her fall to the ground. Then they quickly out of fear that she was hurt flew away.

End note: Hope you all liked my first chapter! Please write reviews. I promise that I will read _Eldest_ soon.


End file.
